Mepple
Mepple (メップル Meppuru) is the chosen protector of the Princess of Hope, Mipple. Because of this, he and Mipple have a "lovey-dovey" relationship. Both Mipple and Mepple can only stay in their Garden of Light forms for a short time before they grow tired, so they take energy-saving forms resembling cellphones, called Jewel Communes. He ends his sentences with "-mepo" in the original version, which is omitted from the dub. Appearance Mepple appears to be a small fairy with a lemon-yellow color scheme on his fur. He have navy-blue eyes and has light blue highlights between his eyes. On his head is an incorrectly male gender symbol with a heart thematic. Mepple has bearlike ears on his head and a star shape at the end of his tail. Personality Mepple is very arrogant because of his status as a chosen warrior. Because of this, he always expects the best of everything and to be respected by others. Due to how he often criticizes or taunts Aika, the two of them argue a lot while he feels no regret. Due to both having a temper and stubborn personalities, they instantly deny any accusations that they are like each other. Despite this, when he is with Mipple, he is a much gentler person and loves her very much. He never demands things from her, and always hugs/cuddles her when they can see each other. This makes him mildly jealous of Pollun due to their close past, and often wishes that he'd be less selfish. Though he is just as selfish, usually whining about being hungry, or just acting too lazy to do anything. He even has said Aika is very easy to manipulate. History Futari Wa Pretty Cure Off-screen, Mepple's story starts in the Garden of Light, his home garden. He has been appointed as the chosen warrior to protect the Princess of Hope, Mipple. It is unknown when they fell in love with each other, but it is assumed that they have always been. However, one day the Garden of Light is being attacked by the Dark Zone. Although the Queen manages to stop the darkness from devouring her castle, it is decided that Mepple and Mipple are to go to the Garden of Rainbows in order to look for the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Mipple is sent first, and Mepple follows the day afterward, not knowing that in the Garden of Rainbows, the timezone is different, which have made Mipple wait for him for one hundred years. When he is in the Garden of Light, he is being shot down with the help of the shooting stars, and eventually manages to find one of the Pretty Cure, Misumi Nagisa. They have a bad start, however, as Nagisa is frightened by a talking cellphone and refuses to listen to him. He asks her however to take her to Mipple, who he has to find. Although in doubt, Nagisa does what he says with the help of his puppy eyes. When they eventually get into the closing amusement park, they are met by Pisard, one of the denizens from the Dusk Zone. He manages to capture Mepple for a short time, but then Yukishiro Honoka and Mipple arrive, and Nagisa manages to grab the talking cellphone back. When Pisard begins his attack, Mepple and Mipple make the girls use the Card Communes in order to transform and fight him. Although in doubt, they do what they say, and they transform into Cure Black and Cure White. They manage to defeat Pisard and the monster Zakenna, and the mascots hug each other in happiness. They then explain the duty of the Pretty Cure for the girls although Nagisa cannot believe anything. The following weeks, Mepple stays with Nagisa and helps her to comprehend with everything that is happening, though he acts extremely spoiled, always expecting Nagisa to feed him, and tells her that she is way too easy to manipulate. However, in truth, he is hiding the fact that the stress of being in the Garden of Rainbows is tearing on him, and eventually becomes extremely sick. When Nagisa scolds him at school for acting selfishly and interrupting her at class, the principal sees her using the phone and takes it from her, as he thinks it will take away her attention. While in the man's scuffle, Mepple gets worse and worse, but is eventually saved when the girls manages to sneak into the office at night and save the principal from a Zakenna. He thanks Nagisa, though he still keeps his spoiled personality, making them continue arguing over everything. As the time goes by, and Pretty Cure gets one Prism Stone back after another, Mepple and Mipple eventually have a real fight, in which they refuse to apologize to another. However, when the last servant of the Dark King, Ilkubo, appears and takes all the life energy in the girls' town, Mepple decides to try to take him down in order to protect Mipple, telling her not to lose hope since she is the Princess of Hope. Eventually, the team is able to restore all the life energy, and Ilkubo leaves. After defeating Ilkubo and the Dark King with the help of the Queen, the girls and mascots go back to an everyday life, until they are ordered by the Queen to take the Prince of Light, Pollun, to the Garden of Rainbows and aid Pretty Cure once again in a new fight against the Seeds of Darkness, whose main goal is to resurrect the Dark King. Once again, the mascots live with their respective caretakers, though Pollun lives with Mepple and Nagisa, a factor that annoys them both to no end. Eventually, they manage to defeat the Seeds of Darkness and the Dark King once again, and the whole Garden of Light is restored. Now that there is no need for Mepple and Mipple to be in the Garden of Rainbows anymore, they must get back to the Garden of Light before they fall into eternal sleep in the Garden of Rainbows. However, because they have become too close to Pretty Cure to want to leave them, Mepple and Mipple decide to stay with them in their eternal sleep, so that they will always be together. Saying goodbye, Mepple's cellphone closes, and is unable to open again. The mascots leave the girls in tears. Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart When the Queen's life is set in danger, and a new evil has appeared, Mepple and Mipple are woken up from their sleep from the end of the last series to help Pretty Cure in their new task once again. They wake up just in the nick of time, and hurry to transform into their new cellphones, the Heartful Communes, to make the girls become Pretty Cure again. Through the rest of the season, they eventually meet Kujou Hikari, who can transform into Shiny Luminous, and it is revealed that she is the disappeared Queen's life. Halfway through the season, Lulun, the Princess of Light, makes an appearance as well. They continue fighting the evil who wish to resurrect the Dark King. At the end of the season, when the Dark King has destroyed the Garden of Rainbows, Pretty Cure has lost their hope. Mepple, however, say that he has no regrets, because he is glad he had the chance to meet Nagisa and the others. The girls try to defeat the evil once again, but fail. When Mepple hears them begin talking about things their human selves had forgotten to do before the fight, he tells them to get a hold on themselves and not talk about stupid things like that in such a situation. This, together with Black's scolding, makes White realize that all life has the right to live. They eventually try to fight once again, and, with the help of Shiny Luminous and the resurrected Queen, manage to defeat the Dark King once and for all. When the Dark King is defeated, the mascots separate with the girls without any kind of goodbyes, which once again leaves them in tears. However, the mascots return to them the day afterward, telling them that they are now able to live in the Garden of Rainbows without any kinds of consequences. Telling Nagisa that they will always be together, they hug and cry, though Mepple mentions that he still is hungry. Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Mepple first appears when Fujimura Aika, the daughter of Nagisa, and Tanaka Masami, the daughter of Honoka, return from their experience in the past. Mepple introduces himself to Aika, and says that the bigger girl that she had seen from that experience was actually her mother, Misumi Nagisa, and her best friend, Masami's mother, Yukishiro Honoka, before they went missing. Mepple and Mipple had separated from the two best friends and were sent to the Garden of Rainbows to find Shiny Luminous, who in this case, was Hikari herself. Hikari backed the fairies up by transforming with Pollun into Shiny Luminous. Luminous then gave Aika and Masami a mission: to track down their mothers and free them from the Dark Zone. As soon as they agreed, Mepple and Mipple changed into communes, into the Jewel Communes. Just then, Aika and Masami transformed together, into the Pretty Cures of the Sun and Moon, Cure Sunburst and Cure Moonbeam! Relationships * Misumi Nagisa: Mepple used to live with Nagisa, and although they argued all the time, they are actually very close, and Mepple easily understands Nagisa's feelings. * Yukishiro Honoka: Mostly because Mipple was in Honoka's care, and because she was a Pretty Cure, Mepple worries about Honoka and wants Nagisa to care more for her. * Fujimura Aika: 'Mepple now lives with Aika, but their relationship is the same as the relationship that Mepple had with Nagisa, Aika's mother. However, Aika cares for Mepple, and wants to protect him. * 'Tanaka Masami: 'Now that Mipple is in Masami's care, and because she was a Pretty Cure, Mepple worries about Masami and wants Aika to care more for her, although Aika keeps telling him that she and Masami have been best friends since they were babies. * 'Mipple: He has a lovey-dovey relationship with Mipple, and he always nags Nagisa to go and visit Honoka so that he can see her more often. They fight when Mepple eats too much food and Mipple says he's being selfish, or Mipple spends time with Pollun and Mepple begins to says mean things about Pollun. * Pollun: When Pollun comes into the story, Mepple is usually annoyed at him because he destroys the romance he had with Mipple, due to them arguing over him. Though still in a relationship with Mipple, he gets very jealous when Mipple spends more time with Pollun than himself. However, as Pollun slowly begins to mature, Mepple helps him to understand small things about the Garden of Rainbows, like Santa Claus and Christmas. Trivia * Mepple is the only fairy mascot who has a girlfriend. However, Tarte has a fianceé. * Mepple has a habit of arguing with Aika, much like Flappy with Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom. * He and Mipple are the first pair of mascots who have a shape at the end of their tails. For Mepple being a star, which he said is one of the Prism Stones. The pair are followed by Flappy and Choppy. * In the German dubbed version of Futari wa Pretty Cure, he and Mipple share the same voice actress, but they sound distinctive different. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Category:Mascots Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Characters